


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 505

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [49]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 505 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 505  ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 2





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 505

OCTAVIA & THE BATTALION  
All of me for all of us.

TRANSLATION  
 _Omon gon oson._

OBIKA  
IT’S MOVING!!!

TRANSLATION  
 _EN’S STEP AU!!!_

OCTAVIA  
I am the blade. The instrument of Wonkru. Nothing more.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ai laik swison. Hama kom Wonkru. Non mou nowe._

OBIKA  
GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!

TRANSLATION  
 _TEIK EM GON! TEIK EM GON!_

OBIKA  
Kill me… please…

TRANSLATION  
 _Put ai daun… beja…_

INDRA  
HOLD FORMATION! HOLD FORMATION!

TRANSLATION  
 _KEP YO REIN IN! KEP YO REIN IN!_

GROUP  
Someone’s coming!

TRANSLATION  
 _Som’s kom op!_


End file.
